


Cream

by raspberry_beret



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: 80s Music, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Prince - Cream, Smut, lap dance, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_beret/pseuds/raspberry_beret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve been lusting after Bucky for months and finally decide to take action in the form of a rather public lap dance. Recommend listening to Prince’s Cream as you read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cream Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a total sucker for 80s music, but it just works so well for this. Enjoy!

You’d been at the Avengers facility for six months now, and for five months, 29 days and 12 hours you had been lusting after James Buchanan Barnes. From the first time you met, his messy hair and powerful body had made you weak at the knees. You’d thought it was a passing crush, but his imposing façade hid a goofy kindness that melted you even more, until thoughts of the super soldier riding you into oblivion consumed you.

Nat, who knew all about your infatuation, found the situation hilarious. There had been an awkward incident with a one-night stand, where you had accidentally cried Bucky’s name during orgasm and you still cringed at the thought. You’d sworn her to secrecy after confessing the faux pas to her one night after a few drinks.

The thing that frustrated you most was that you were _positive_ there was a mutual attraction between you and Bucky, but he never made a move and appeared to either ignore or miss your occasional flirting. Unable to take it anymore, you begged her to suss out the situation with Steve.

“Yes, Bucky is into you. No surprises there,” Nat said, reporting back a few days later. “But…”

“But?!”

“He’s convinced it’s against the rules and even if it wasn’t that he is too out of practice and will only embarrass himself.”

“Wow, he said that?” you replied, stunned he could think something so ridiculous.

“Steve said it took almost an entire bottle of Thor’s Asgardian liquor to get him to confess this.”

“It’s total bullshit.”

“I know babe, but he’s as stubborn as a man from the 40s. It’s going to take a lot to convince him to change his mind.”

You pondered this for a moment, giving time for an idea to form in your mind.

“Tony’s party next week is 80s themed, right?” you asked.

“Yes, why?” Nat replied, looking suspicious.

“I think I have an idea.”

To Nat and Steve’s chagrin, you wouldn’t share the full details of your plan with them, but you managed to convince them to help you out. Steve would guarantee Bucky came to the party and had enough to drink to be relaxed, while Nat was to ensure he was in the right place at the right time. Further coaxing of FRIDAY fine-tuned the rest of the plan; all that left was a little bit of practice and finding your outfit.

By the night of the party, you were almost quivering with jitters and excitement. If this didn’t work it was guaranteed social suicide; but you had enough confidence in yourself to know that there was no way this wouldn’t work.

You entered the party, grabbing a champagne from a passing waiter and downing it quickly. You spotted Bucky across the room and felt the familiar tug low down in your stomach that he never failed to cause. He was wearing dark wash jeans slung low on his hips and a black shirt, his hair pulled back into a bun. You strutted up to him and Steve, feeling the champagne add an extra looseness to your sashay as you walked.

“Hi boys,” you said, Steve rewarding you with a big grin while Bucky stared.

“Wow, you look amazing doll,” Bucky said, swallowing, and you knew you had nailed your outfit. You had gone for a red fitted dress, cut low across the swell of your breasts, the short skirt just covering the lace top of the vintage seamed stay-up stockings you had picked in homage to Bucky’s past. The look was completed with killer black stilettos and the loose curls of your hair pinned back from your face.

“Just you wait,” you replied, turning to give Steve a kiss on the cheek and whisper a quick thank you in his ear; even in the heels you had to stretch up to reach the soldier and you knew full well it would give Bucky the chance to catch a glimpse of your ass and stay-ups from behind.

“Have a good evening fellas,” you said, strutting off again.

By midnight the party was in full swing and your moment had arrived. The lights and music cut at the same time, causing a momentary drop conversation and you moved into position at the front of the room. The track started first, playing for about 10 seconds before the spotlight kicked in, highlighting you as you flicked your hips to the firm drumbeat, your back to the room. A few encouraging wolf whistles fuelled your confidence, though in your mind the only person in the room was Bucky.  

_This is it, it’s time for you to go to the wire_

As Prince’s sultry voice started you spun around and a second light switched on to illuminate Bucky standing at the front of the crowd, his mouth slightly open in shock. The other guests stepped back from the spotlight, leaving Nat by his side to grab his drink from his hand before also melting into the shadows, but not before giving you a massive thumbs up.

Now facing Bucky, you made your way slowly towards him, stopping with each step to do a few body rolls, loving the feeling of his eyes on your body with each move.

_Your filthy cute and baby you know it_

You were now only inches away from Bucky, giving him a quick smirk before placing your hands on his chest and swiftly running them down his body and legs, bending to the ground and spinning so that you had your back to him once more.

_Cream, get on top_

After touching your toes, you whipped back up, grinding your ass against Bucky’s crotch. He grabbed your hips, pressing you in closer to feel the bulge of his erection forming which spurred you on further.

_You’re so good, baby there ain’t nobody better_

Turning around once more you spotted the chair Nat had brought over and pushed Bucky into it, parting his legs and striding a few steps away from him. You looked back at him over your shoulder while doing a few hip circles before running a hand up the back of your thigh, lifting your skirt and smacking your ass. The man was positively panting at the sight and you supressed a giggle at the power you had over him.

_Make the rules then break them all ‘cause you are the best_

You shimmied back between his legs, circling your hips against his once more before turning around and straddling him. Bucky’s hands reach up under your skirt, fingers dancing along the top of your stockings before grabbing your ass firmly as you grinded against him. Arms around his neck, you started to play with his hair and the small shred of restraint Bucky had been holding onto evaporated. He crushed his lips against yours to the whoops and screams of approval from the crowd you had all but forgotten about.

Bucky lifted you in his arms, your legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and carried you from the room. Despite being entirely distracted by your mouth hungrily devouring his, he somehow made it to his room without bumping you into anything. Dropping you onto his bed, you looked up at him coquettishly, taking in the sight of him panting with swollen lips and hair escaping from its bun.

“That was quite the show,” he said, unbuttoning his shirt. “Back in my day if you liked someone you asked them out for a dance, but not _that_ kind of dance.”

“I was tired of wanting you and subtlety isn’t my strongest point,” you replied. Bucky snorted.

“Doll, that has to be the understatement of a lifetime.”  

“So you didn’t like it?” you asked as Bucky dropped his jeans and underwear, revealing his throbbing erection.

“Does it look like I didn’t like it?”

Before you could respond he was on top of you, crushing your body under his. His hands made quick work of the zipper of your dress, tugging the material over your head and tossing it to the ground. His mouth went to your nipple, biting and flicking the swollen bud with a passion that stayed just on the right side of aggression. You tugged his hair free from its bun, fisting it in your fingers like you had dreamed of doing for months.

Bucky’s hand made its way down to your knees and back up along your stay ups.

“These were a nice touch,”

“Thought you might like a little bit of vintage,” you replied before groaning as his hand moved between your thighs to cup you through your underwear.

“Babydoll so wet already,” he said, kissing along your collarbone and neck so that you could only whimper in reply. “I think that show was enough foreplay, don’t you kitten?”

“Yes, Bucky.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, fuck me Bucky. I want you inside of me now.”

Bucky tugged down your underwear, leaving your stockings in place, before positioning himself at your entrance. He teased you briefly, rubbing his twitching cockhead against your clit and making your hips buck. With a groan he entered you, pushing until he was completely sheathed.

“Oh god, baby, you feel so good,” he said, pulling out and driving into you again. Your hands moved to his shoulders, fingers scratching against his back, careful to avoid the delicate scar tissue surrounding the metal plates of his left shoulder blade.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk straight tomorrow,” you said, grinding your hips against his to build the friction between you. Already your knees were starting to shake with arousal and you felt senseless with desire.

“As you wish, doll,” he replied, his hands hooking under your knees to part you even further and he started to pound into you at a punishing pace. You could tell his vice-like grip on your legs and the weight of his hips slamming against yours would leave bruises but that only drove your need higher; so many months of dreaming of this meant you wanted as many mementos as possible.

His left arm released your leg, moving to stroke your face as you moaned under his ministrations. His thumb ghosted along your bottom lip before slipping into your mouth and you sucked on it eagerly, maintaining eye contact with Bucky as your tongue swirled over the cool plates.

“Oh _fuck,_ ” he groaned, dropping down to replace his thumb with his mouth, hungrily devouring yours. Maintaining his rough pace, he slipped his flesh hand between your bodies to circle your clit while his metal hand wrapped itself in your hair.

The sensation of his cock, his hips pounding, his hands, of _him_ all over you and in you was entirely too much and you climaxed hard, feeling tears form in the corner of your eyes at the power of your contractions as they shuddered through your body. A few more thrusts and Bucky followed you over the edge, crying your name as he came inside of you before collapsing. The weight of his body against yours was a soothing balm to your sensitive skin and you lightly danced your fingers along the soldier’s back as he slowly returned to Earth.

Bucky rolled over, pulling out of you before tucking you into his chest with his metal arm.

“I put holes in your stockings,” he observed.

“It’s okay, they were only for tonight,” you replied, continuing your discovery of his body as your fingers rubbed his chest.

“Oh God, everyone is going to give us so much hell tomorrow.” Bucky ran a hand over his face at the thought.

“Fifty bucks that Tony makes a quip about when he gets his lap dance,”

“Over my dead body,” Bucky growled, rolling over to tickle you, making you squeal.

“You’re the only one I dance for, babe.”


	2. Cream Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two to Cream as requested by a reader. After wooing Bucky in a spectacularly public fashion the night before, you become uncertain of whether the soldier wants to take things further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

When you woke the next morning it took a few moments to understand your surroundings. You were in Bucky’s bed, the man himself still fast asleep beside you. His dark grey blackout curtains blocked out most of the morning light but a faint glow allowed you to study his room.

You had been expecting a sparse, military feel but you were surprised to see the walls covered in framed photographs. Some were old prints of he and Steve from seventy years ago, another appeared to be a young Bucky with his siblings, the black and white photo blurred and yellowed from age. There were newer photos as well, landscapes of forests or beaches, and a few of the Avengers together and laughing. They hinted at a man who may have missed his past but was willing to embrace his present and all the changes it entailed.

The room was immaculately organised, apart from your clothes that had been haphazardly discarded the night before. You smiled at the memory of the previous night, still a little awed at your borderline insane behaviour but mostly smugly satisfied by the outcome.

You rolled over to look at Bucky asleep at your side. He was lying sprawled away from you, his mussed hair covering his face. His back was a beautiful sight to behold, despite the scars that marred his shoulder where his metal arm fused with flesh. You longed to run your fingers over that warm skin, their path closely followed by your tongue.

But uncertainty had started to pool in your belly, smothering the desire that had been there moments before. What if this was just a one-night thing and Bucky decided to go back to following his stupid rules? You pictured him waking to find you beside him, trying to awkwardly shoo you from his room without hurting your feelings, and your anxiety got the better of you. You moved gently from the bed, collecting your clothes from the floor. You decided to slip on his shirt to wear instead of your dress; you wanted one small memento of the night if this really was going to be a one-time only experience.

After returning to your room to shower and throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, you re-emerged and cautiously made your way to the kitchen, nervous of running into Bucky. The kitchen was mercifully empty, everyone clearly still sleeping off the effects of Tony’s party which had continued well after you and Bucky had made your exit.

Preparing a breakfast of toast and coffee, you sat on one of the kitchen stools and winced slightly. The shirt wasn’t the only keepsake from last night, your thighs and inner knees sported some hefty bruises from Bucky’s handiwork. Normally rough wasn’t your thing but only thinking about his hands made you instantly flush warm with want.

“That was some show you put on,” Tony’s voice from behind startled you so much that you jumped in your seat. “Remind me to book you for the next party.”

“Sorry Tony, I only perform on special occasions,” you replied.

“And wooing Mr Tall Dark and Brooding was certainly a special occasion,” Tony had poured himself a coffee and was now sitting across from you, his gaze making you feel a little shy. “We had all been wondering when the two of you would finally tango. Pepper will be very upset she missed it.”

Unable to think of a response, you simply smiled before taking a large gulp of coffee. The silence dragged on, which with Tony was never a good thing. A silent Tony was scarier than the regular sassy Tony. You waited in apprehension for his next quip, but when he finally spoke his tone was one of borderline fatherly concern.

“So why are you out here instead of continuing to show Barnes all of the delightful ways sex has progressed in the past century?”

A faint blush bloomed on your cheeks as you closely inspected the mug in your hands. Apart from Sam the smartarse, Tony was the last person you wanted to have this conversation with, hyperaware of how he could use this to tease you mercilessly until the end of time. But you couldn’t help yourself, the need to confess to someone _now_ was too strong to ignore.

“I panicked, Tony. What if he doesn’t want more? I couldn’t handle the thought of that awkward morning-after conversation.”

“I thought you were smart,” Tony replied. “Barnes might be known for his jackass stubbornness, but the two of you have been making the rest of us gag with your not-so-subtle flirting. Whatever his reasons for not acting sooner, I guarantee you don’t have to worry about them anymore.”

A shift in Tony’s gaze from you to the doorway alerted you to someone approaching. A morning-rough “Morning, doll,” was followed by an arm snaking around your waist and Bucky kissing the top of your head before moving off to make himself breakfast. You immediately dissolved into a puddle of joyful goo, face splitting into an enormous grin.

“That’s my cue to leave,” Tony said, standing up from the bench. “Remember one rule: No sex on the kitchen counter.”

You swivelled on the stool so that you were facing Bucky as he buttered his toast, appreciating the sight of his back curved slightly over the countertop, a few loose strands of hair curtaining his face.

“I was surprised to find you gone this morning,” Bucky said turning to face you before taking a bite out of his breakfast.

“Sorry, I had a moment of uncertainty. It was stupid,” you replied, deciding to be straightforward with him.

“I know, I overheard you talking to Tony.” You winced at this, embarrassed he had heard your thoughts. Before you could apologise, or say anything else, Bucky cut in again. “It’s okay doll, I didn’t make things easy. But I’m crazy for you and I can’t deny it any longer.”

You smiled at him and swivelled from side to side on your chair in glee.

“Why don’t we do something together today?” You asked.

“Like a date?” Bucky responded, leaning forwards towards you and trapping your body between his arms.

“Yes, exactly like a date.”

He leant down and kissed you softly, tasting of coffee and sin. You arched up into the kiss, running your hands down his back.

“I think that sounds perfect, but first I think you need to – what did Tony say again – _show me the ways sex has progressed_?”

Bucky’s hand shifted to rub you through the tight material of your jeans and you were instantly aroused. You hooked your legs around him to bring him closer to you, trapping his hand between your bodies and pulling his head down for another kiss. His stubble grazed your already sensitive mouth and chin, but you didn’t care. He could rub your skin raw and you would still be panting for more.

“Please abide by Mr Stark’s rule about intimate relations on the countertop or I will be forced to take measures,” FRIDAY’s voice cut through the otherwise silent kitchen, making the pair of you jump in surprise.

You giggled at the grimace on Bucky’s face and grabbed his hand to lead him to your room. Once there you tugged your shirt over your head and wiggled out of your jeans while Bucky did the same. He was already completely erect, the sight making you swallow with desire. You pushed him backwards until he fell onto the bed and you knelt between his bent knees.

Bucky propped himself up on his elbows to watch as you grasped the base of his cock in one hand, the other moving to tuck your hair behind your ears. Slowly you lowered your head to tenderly lick his tip, tasting the salty warmth of precum on your tongue. Your eyes never left his, drinking in the sight of his desire evident in his blown pupils and shallow panting.

Pumping him firmly with your hand, your mouth left his cock to plant wet kisses on his stomach, teasing him, before following the trail of course hair back down past his hips. This time you took him completely in your mouth and Bucky exhaled heavily, his hips bucking slightly at the sensation. His hands fisted the sheets, fingers tensing and releasing in time to your thrusts while your tongue continued to work his sensitive head.

“Fuck I’m going to come,” Bucky groaned and sat up to deftly lift you from the floor to straddle his waist, kissing you hard and with an urgency that left you breathless. You lifted your hips to reposition his cock beneath you before slowly lowering yourself, eyes closing at the sensation of him filling you completely.

“Oh Bucky,” you breathed as you rested forehead to forehead, his hands moving to cup your face.

Slowly you started to grind your hips against his, relishing in the slow build these small movements created inside of you. Your bruises and tenderness from the previous night were forgotten, replaced with a fervent need to feel this perfect man against every inch of your skin. You moved his hands to settle on your waist, enjoying the heavy weight of his metal arm against your hip as you rocked.

Your orgasm continued to build inside of you, your muscles tensing in anticipation and your walls clenching around him. Sensing you were close, Bucky slipped his hand down to circle your clit with his thumb and the pressure was all you needed to find your release, thighs shaking involuntarily as your climax consumed you. No longer able to focus on your rhythm, Bucky held your hips and continued your thrusts until he found release moments later.

You laid together, bathing in a post-orgasm glow, Bucky’s fingers painting gentle circles on your shoulder.

“So about today’s date, what should we do?” you asked.

“How about we raincheck and just stay here all day?” Bucky replied with a smile.

“Sounds like the perfect day to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave comments :)


End file.
